


The Hardest Decisions

by Florayna



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Florayna/pseuds/Florayna
Summary: And regret for what cannot be helped.





	The Hardest Decisions

Sometimes it is the easiest decisions that are the hardest to make.

 

 

 

 

Sounds like complete bullshit. But just hold on a second, it isn’t.

 

Easy decisions come with obvious answers. They tend to thrive in the mundane. Like having something you’ve been craving all day for dinner, taking a shower after a long day’s work. Simple. But then again, easy decisions can be… doing laundry even if you’re dead tired. Or spending half of your day off cleaning because you’ve put it off too long. They’re easy decisions too, because they have obvious answers. Even if that fact doesn’t exactly make the choice any more appealing. Even if you know what the right thing to do is, right from the start.

 

It’s something Hanzo never realized until he’d seen it in an extreme.

 

Because his decision was an easy one. The second the fog had lifted, and two paths appeared before him, there was a thoughtless moment where he acknowledge which was right, and which was wrong. It was not cold logic that told him this, nor was it morals or emotions. It was the intuition drawn from every fibre of his being.

 

It was an easy decision, the answer was always obvious.

 

 

 

 

 

To be naive in an impossible situation is a blessing in it’s own, ignorant right. To refuse your options, to forge a new path. It’s poetic, and inspiring. And so often selfish when your actions have such profound effects on others. To try and escape a choice if only to absolve oneself of the responsibility, to pass it onto another. To retain innocence. Another word for deniability.

 

Hanzo was not naive. He could always see the consequence of naivety where his brother could not. Fleeing from this burden would solve nothing, only bloody more hands when his own were stained the second he was given this task. Genji would still die if he ran, as was demanded by the clan. Perhaps he would too. Perhaps they might survive, and be forced to slay the rest of their kin to keep their lives. Perhaps innocents would be caught in the ensuing crossfire. Perhaps-

 

Perhaps a thousand other possibilities.

 

Hanzo could find no way to justify refusal. Or rather, more fittingly, he could find no way to justify the _consequences_ of refusal. But to justify the choice that would minimize bloodshed, and conflict, the choice that would punish the man who refused his family’s warnings time and time again, was all too simple. A colossal truth that would not be ignored.

Killing Genji was not his regret. It was the obvious decision, the right decision, the decision that kept everyone else safe.

 

 

 

 

 

What made this decision hard was what he found lacking within himself. To look into his heart and see nothing holding him back. To see how familial love crumbled under the consequences of the weakness it afforded.

 

 

 

 

No matter how desperately he wanted to, Hanzo couldn’t change his own mind.

And that was his regret.


End file.
